Kisses
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: Starshipping, 5DXAL Heartland AU. Judai's graduating soon, and he's been doing some thinking about his and Yusei's relationship, and what they're ?supposed? to do with it. (((featuring headcanons of aceprotags and yusei sometimes saying hilariously cheesy stuff)))


Reposted from Tumblr! From my 5DXAL Heartland AU, featuring asexual Starshipping.

* * *

"I'm graduating soon."

Yusei nodded as he dropped his jacket on the back of the couch. "I know."

Judai looked up at him from where he was sprawled out on the couch, which also happened to be the perch he took to watch Yusei work on his bike, and frowned. "We haven't kissed yet," he pointed out with more curiosity than finality in his tone. Yusei hesitated in walking further to his working area, and Judai had learned to pick up when he was feeling unsure; it was a scrunch between his eyebrows and a quick look to the side.

"Do you want to kiss?" he asked, and Judai knew he was throwing him for a loop, here; this wasn't something either of them talked about because neither really thought much about it.

Judai hummed and shut his eyes. "No, not really. I don't care about that kind of stuff."

He opened one eye so he could catch the small smile he knew Yusei would flash, and he felt squiggly in his chest just as he did every time he caught one of Yusei's smiles. Yusei reached down to ruffle Judai's hair before he finally was able to go to his work area. "Then we wont."

Judai turned onto his stomach so he could watch Yusei from the couch better. It had been about a year and a half since they formally met, and that recent half had generally been dedicated to them doing this "dating" thing. Sometimes Judai honestly forgot they were "official" because nothing much really changed since they confessed to each other that maybe they liked each other more than just friends. It had never crossed Judai's mind that he'd actually _want_ to date someone, but it's just an extra surprise on his life adventure. Romance, it was weird stuff.

Like...really weird stuff.

"Manjoume..." Judai started and paused to gauge to see if Yusei was listening. A moment of silence passed before Yusei looked over his shoulder, quietly giving him the "continue" look. Judai smiled and sighed. "When we were kids he always went on about how one day he'd find his special person and share true love's first kiss with her, get married, have a bunch of kids, and grow old with her. He still thinks that now, I mean...nothing much has changed since then. He's just taller, doesn't pick as many fights with kids bigger than him, and likes girls _and_ boys."

Yusei's small snort of laughter was quiet, just like Yusei usually was, and Judai almost missed it.

"But he was always insistent on the "first kiss" thing and I never understood what he meant. Can't you love someone and not kiss them? Or did you have to kiss them to actually be in love? It was really complicated and stupid, and no one ever disagreed with him." Judai shifted onto his side, facing the back of the couch, as Yusei stopped working on his bike and started staring at Judai as he talked. "Everyone loves being able to tell him he's wrong sometimes, but no one ever said he was wrong about that. So I always thought I'd just have to suck it up and kiss whoever I fell in love with-apparently you _have_ to fall in love at some point, too-because that would be the only way to show someone I love them."

He sighed and didn't bother to look up when Yusei got up and leaned forward against the couch back. He wasn't even sure why he picked _now_ to talk about this, but maybe it had to do with Manjoume asking him for "deets" on his romantic life earlier that day and Judai had nothing new to tell him, and then it just spiraled from there?

Yusei's weight against the cushions brought Judai some comfort, and he smiled bitterly, his eyes closed.

"I'm just a little scared you'll think I don't love you if I never kiss you. Stupid, huh?"

The weight on the back cushions vanished, and was replaced soon enough by Yusei's entire weight on the length of the couch as Yusei lay behind Judai, chest to back, strong arms gathering him up and securing him in a hug. Judai liked it when Yusei held him like this, even though his face always lights up pinkish-red when the butterflies start. His smile grew into one better reflecting his contentment with the moment, and then Yusei nuzzled the back of his neck.

"You could never touch me and I wouldn't spend a second thinking that."

Judai laughed almost immediately. "Oh my _god_, Yusei, that was so cheesy! Where do you get these one-liners, seriously."

Yusei groaned behind him, and once Judai was done laughing he decided he didn't like that "behind him" part. He turned over, which involved a lot of shifting and partially sitting up, to face Yusei and he boldly tucked their legs together. He stared at Yusei and his red face and his blue eyes and his weird hair, and relaxed into the arms that resituated themselves around him again. They said nothing for a moment, and Judai chuckled again when he prodded Yusei's cheek.

"Date night?"

Yusei smiled and pushed his head forward to touch foreheads with Judai. "I'll drive."


End file.
